We Wish You a Turtles Christmas
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: This is the way I feel the Tutles Christmas Special should have gone


We Wish You a Turtles Christmas

(How It Should Have Been Written)

It was Christmas Eve in the Big Apple with only a few hours until Christmas Day. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were finishing up their decorating of their sewer which they called home. Each turtle had their own job to do. Leonardo was in charge of putting the lights up, Donatello was to trim and make the tree as beautiful as he could, Raphael was putting the tinsel up, and Michelangelo put the ornaments on the tree.

All four turtles sang "Deck the Halls" as they did their work. The turtles soon finished their decorating and went to look on the list to check if everything was done.

"Well we did it dudes. It's 5 o'clock on Christmas Eve and everything is done even the Christmas shopping." Raphael said as he skimmed down the list.

"That's true, but we still have a ton of wrapping to do." Donatello said with a big pile of boxes in front of him.

"Like don't have a heart attack dude. All we have to do is wrap and tape. It's a piece of cake." Michelangelo said to his brother.

"Speaking of presents, wait til you see what I got you Donnie, it's like totally awesome." Leonardo said.

"Hey Mikey, I wanna know what you got for us to give to Master Splinter." Raphael said.

"Whoa bro, Splinter wasn't on my list." Michelangelo proclaimed.

"Real funny Mikey, but seriously what did you get him?" Raphael said not amused.

"No really, it was Leo's turn this year." Michelangelo said pointing at Leonardo.

"No way dude, you got the wrong turtle. I got the gifts for Toys for Tots. Donnie was supposed to get Splinter's present. " Leonardo said.

"Well I uh…you were…um I did it last year." Donatello said.

"So let me get this straight…none of you got a gift for Master Splinter? You guys are really unbelievable. It's Christmas Eve and the stores are about to close and we need to get a gift for Master Splinter." Raphael said.

"Let's go then dudes!" Michelangelo shouted.

The turtles began their journey to the streets of New York City. The tunnels that connected to their sewer stretch for miles and can take them anywhere in the city. The turtles took the sewer route that is by all the stores. As they make their way through the sewers a sound catches Leonardo's ear. He stops to see what was going on. He managed to know where sound was and peered through a storm drain.

On the street was a family by their car and seemed to be upset.

"Carl, what happened to our tree?" the mother said.

"I don't know. I tied it down very tightly so it couldn't have fallen off." The father said.

"Daddy does this mean we can't have Christmas and Santa won't come?" the little girl said.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll think of something and Santa will come." The father said.

Leonardo looked on with a sad look on his face. He wished he could have helped that family if he and his brothers came along a little earlier.

"Hey Leo, let's go!" Raphael shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Leonardo said and rejoined his brothers. The turtles popped out of the sewers into a dimly lit alley that was only a block away from the stores. They no longer had to hide their identities anymore since they were now public figures in New York City. After years of protecting the city and her people, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have been dubbed heroes and can walk the streets normally.

They were hesitant at first since their world premier was done by their friend April O'Neil and her Channel Six News Crew. But once they saw how highly accepted they were by the people they embraced it. As they walked down the streets they came across people who wished them a Merry Christmas.

All around they could see the holiday cheer in everyone. People putting money into overflowing donation boxes, People helping other's with loading and unloading of their vehicles, carolers and musicians singing and playing Christmas songs. There were so many trees that were similar to their own around and Leonardo's face lit up. Leonardo loved Christmas trees and it was his favorite part of Christmas.

As they got closer to the stores and passed all the lit up trees Leonardo turned around to get a look at them once more before they got to their shopping. Leonardo's smile dropped as he saw the trees were gone and nothing but darkness lay behind him. He knew something was going on and he didn't like it. Since he hadn't a clue of what was happening he decided to forget it for now and go shopping. They began to argue amongst themselves on what to buy Splinter.

"How about a set of golf clubs?" Leonardo said.

"I don't think Master Splinter is a golfing type of rat." Donatello said.

"What about ice skates or a bowling ball?" Leonardo said.

"No way, those are terrible ideas." Donatello said.

"Or maybe a sweater, or a neck tie, or maybe a go cart." Leonardo said.

"Just give it up Leo. Let's go see what's left in the stores." Michelangelo said.

"We need to hurry, there's only two more hours until the stores close." Raphael said.

The turtles hurried and managed to get to the stores in good time. They walked by a big Christmas tree that they all awed at. It was the tree of Rockefeller Center. This tree was known to stand at 70 feet high.

"Looking at this tree makes me want to…sing." Michelangelo said as he broke out into an opera rendition of "Little Town of Bethlehem".

"Oh no, he's doing that opera thing again." Raphael said. Michelangelo continued on with his singing to his brothers' disapprove ant gestures.

"Hey Mikey, will you can it. We only have less than an hour to shop for Master Splinter's gift." Raphael said.

"Well, I could always sing for him." Michelangelo said.

"No way dude, he would end up throwing rotten fruit at you." Donatello said.

"Let's get to the stores." Leonardo said. The turtles got to the stores and began to rummage through for Splinter's gift.

"Hey what about these sneakers?" Donatello said.

"No dude, these yo-yos are totally awesome." Leonardo said.

"You're both wrong, these comic books are really bodacious!" Michelangelo said.

"A skateboard, Master Splinter can shred through the sewers." Raphael said.

The turtles continued with their shopping until they had what they wanted. They made their way back to the sewers so they wrap their gifts and get ready for the coming morning. As they passed the Rockefeller tree, the lights went out and the ornaments began to shake.

"What's going on?!" Michelangelo said.

Leonardo had a felling this was related to the other two tree incidents this evening. He pulled out his Katana's and raised them up.

"Put up your guard guys something is about to go down." Leonardo said.

The others did as their leader instructed but there was nothing they could not see that was causing everything. Leonardo could see a black figure on top of the tree but was too high up to recognize it. Just then the figure dropped and fell onto the pavement.

"It's Shred Head!" Michelangello yelled.

"It's good to see you, but now is the time for you to die. I will destroy Christmas and you blasted turtles once and for all! Get them my Foot Soldiers!" Shedder shouted as a huge group of Foot Soldiers came from the darkness and surrounded the four heroes.

"What are we going to do now?" Donatello said.

"We are gonna give them a Christmas they'll never forget!" Leonardo said then charging at the Foot Soldiers. The others did the same began to thrash the Foot. After a few minutes of fighting the Foot lay on the ground.

"Well Shedder, what ya going to do now?" Raphael said.

Shedder stood with his Foot Soldiers lying all around him. Leonardo could tell he didn't have any other plan and didn't know what else to do.

"How about we take you out once and for all Shedder?" Raphael said. Raphael started towards Shedder and Leonardo decided to do something that was against his best intuition but he knew he had to do it.

"Stop Raph." Leonardo said putting his Katana in front of Raphael.

"Leo what are you doing?" Donatello said.

Leonardo walked slowly towards Shedder then placing his hand on Shedder's shoulder.

"Shedder, we have been fighting with you for a long time. You constantly want to take over this dimension and rule it. But countless times we have come to stop you and thwart your plans. And this right now was no different. Except this…I know you and we are mortal enemies but it is Christmas Eve and a time for peace is asked for. So on behalf of my brothers I want to give you something." Leonardo said then walking over to the bags of stuff they purchased.

He grabbed an item from one of the bags and walked back to Shedder.

"Here, Merry Christmas Shedder." Leonardo said handing him a small box. Shedder looked confused but took the box from Leonardo. He slowly opened the box and took out what was inside. Shedder looked the gift slightly puzzled.

"It's just a picture frame." Shedder said.

"It's for the picture that you will have once you defeated us…well if you defeat us." Leonardo said.

Shedder looked at Leonardo with an emotional expression on his face.

"I can't believe this. Not once in my life have I ever received a gift such as this. Most of my life I've tried taking over this place. No one has ever treated me this way. And though this gift came from my arch nemesis I still fell a small bit of happiness." Shedder said.

"I'm glad to hear that Shedder. In the spirit of the season I would like to ask a favor." Leonardo asked.

"What is it?" Shedder asked.

"I want you to go back and not try to cause any trouble for it will be Christmas in a couple hours and all the children will wake up and open their presents and be as happy as you are right now." Leonardo said. Shedder looked at Leonardo and then at the others and nodded.

"Yes, I will respect your wish and return to my base. But this is only for now, I will return will my domination plans in full affect. But before I leave I want to say one last thing." Shedder said.

"What's that?" Leonardo said.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." Shedder said then turning into the darkness. As he disappeared the lights on the Rockefeller tree came back on. Leonardo looked up at the tree and smiled. He knew he did good on the Christmas Eve and stopped Shedder from wreaking havoc.

"Wow Leo that was really something." Donatello said.

"Yeah I would have never thought that old shred head would give up and go home." Michelangelo said.

"Yeah well, I did the right thing." Leonardo said.

"Hey guys we need to get home and get wrapping before it's too late." Raphael said. The turtles grabbed their bags and high tailed it home. Once back in their home sewer they grabbed their wrapping supplies and got to work. It was almost midnight by the time they were done. They all slowly and sluggishly went to bed after placing the gifts under the tree.

The next morning they all rushed to the tree and divided up the presents. Their Master Splinter came from his room and saw his sons by the tree.

"Merry Christmas my sons." Splinter said.

"Merry Christmas Master Splinter." all four turtles said together. Splinter joined them by the tree as they gave out their presents. They all had a good time opening presents and being together for Christmas.

"I'm very glad to be here with you all on this day as you are my family." Splinter said as a small tear rolled from his eye.

"We're glad to be here too Master Splinter to share the love and happiness with one another." Leonardo said.

"Well said my son. I am very glad you feel that way and that you spread love and happiness." Splinter said.

"Don't forget about how you got Shedder to stop and go home." Raphael said.

"Is this true Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Yes Master Splinter." Leonardo replied.

"This makes me very proud of you." Splinter said as he hugged Leonardo. The turtles and their master enjoyed the rest of day together while enjoying their presents. They were all happy to be together and not fighting Shedder. They knew he would be back but today was Christmas and they didn't think about it.


End file.
